Packaging for beverage containers of different sizes, e.g., 11 ounce mugs and 15 ounce mugs, has historically required two different sizes of packaging to accommodate each size of beverage container. The use of two different types of packaging, as compared to using a single universal packaging as described herein, results in higher costs in creating the packaging, additional time in working with different materials to pack the beverage containers, and the burden of managing the storage of the two different sizes of packaging.